Rikudo Majin
by Louis Lucifer
Summary: There is a reason why Zeref created his demons, but no one, not even his own creation could understand his wish to be killed. The creation of E.N.D was great but that demon was... a real demon. It might destroy the whole world if he let it free. To counter it, a demon with equal power was created with the name... Naruto, the Rikudo Majin, code B.E.G.I.N.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's me, the new, poor writer Louis Lucifer...**_

 _ **This idea had been appearing in my mind for a while now and I decided to... go with it, take a gamble.**_

 _ **Since I'm currently focus on A Love for My Goddess, this story may have a slower update rate but it won't be abandoned because my love for Ultear is too much to do that.**_

 ** _English isn't my mother language so expecting Grammar Errors,...etc..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Almost Forget This... ALMOST)_**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Rikudo Majin**_

Crocus was in chaos. The Eclipse Gate had been opened and six dragons had come out. They were wrecking havocs around the capital of Fiore and even with the combined effort of all the guilds competed in the Grand Magic Game, they were just barely held down those dragons. No attack could hope to penetrate through the hardened skin and scales of them and no spell could stand against the might of those dragons. It wasn't a battle anymore… It was a massacre.

In this dire situation, Ultear Milkovich was just standing alone in a corner of the capital, looking at the night sky. She wasn't hiding. In fact, she knew how to save Crocus and everyone from this dire situation. Her magic, Ark of Time allows her to control time and she knew a spell that can reverse the flow of time. It is forbidden spell and she was well aware of the after effect of it. But in this situation, it was the only way to help everybody, to save Crocus, to save the world…

Ultear kneeled on the ground and closed her eyes, her guilty past flashed before her eyes as she concentrated more and more, using all the magic she had in her body to cast the technique. The earth shook because of the immense power radiated from the time mage…

"LAST—"

"Oy, Time Girl." A familiar voice broke her from her concentrated state and successfully prevented the forbidden spell. Ultear looked back and her eyes widened in recognition. Standing behind her was a lean, tall young man with pale almost white skin with short white hair waving from side to side in the night wind. He wore an opened white kimono with magatama pattern here and there revealing his nice tone body. His most noticeably features are a pair of horns protruded from his forehead and pointing upwards and a pair of purple pattern eyes that was looking straight into her charcoal ones.

Ultear gasped for a moment. He hadn't changed even a single bit after 7 years. Isn't it obvious? He is a demon after all…

"What are you thinking, Time Girl? Turning yourself into an old woman to buy one minute for this pitiful world?" He asked with little to no emotion in his voice as he slowly walked to her. Ultear eyes widened a little bit at what she had just heard.

'1 minute? My life… is only worth 1 minute?...' Tears started to flow down her face as she thought about her guilty past for a second time. Taking in by some mad scientist and became the victim of their sick experiment, running away to meet her mother only to see her with two other child. Thinking that her mother had betrayed her, she returned to the lab again. Joining Grimore Heart, studying Ark of Time, destroying the village Meredy lived in then adopted the little girl as her daughter. Doing some dirty jobs for Hades, infiltrating the council, manipulating Jellal, releasing the demon Deliora and collecting materials to resurrect the dark mage Zeref.

A dirty past with too many guilt to be forgiven. Ultear looked up at the night sky, trying to find the answer to her question to no avail. Her magical power flared again and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"EVEN IF MY LIFE ONLY WORTH 1 MINUTE, I WILL DO IT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE EVERYBODY!"

'…and the only way I can feel at peace with myself…' Ultear thought the last part to herself before shouting the name of her technique again.

"LAST AG-"

"Ita!" The white man flicked her forehead with a frown on his face, eliciting a rather cute voice from the raven hair girl. By adding some of his magical power into her body, he had successfully stopped the flow of her magical power, preventing the forbidden spell from being casted.

"Stop being a stupid, stubborn, pitiful girl already, Time Girl..." The white man said strongly as he frowned at Ultear. The Time Mage looked side way with a small blush on her tears stricken face. Despite knowing he is a SSS-Class Criminal and a demon created by Zeref, she couldn't help but felt warm in her heart when he said that.

She had met him when she infiltrated the council. His name, no one knows but people called him Shiroyasha which means White Demon. A SSS-Class Demon trapped at the most dangerous prison with more than 10000 soldiers and mages watching all nights and days. He is a demon created by Zeref and had somehow, been caught in the past and trapped there. She had come to him to ask for information about Zeref but he refused to tell her. Their conversations always went sidetrack when the demon kept telling her nonsense and things she didn't even aware of. That time, she only had one goal which was to revive Zeref and returned to the past, living happily with her mother again. But as time passed and she became more matured, Ultear realized that the white demon had tried to drag her out of her wrong way, tried to make her see the truth that her dream wouldn't become real with words.

'Your dream won't become real, Time Girl. Give it up already.' After the fall of Grimore Heart, when she began to see life in a different way, his wise words had helped her a lot. Keeping her from falling into darkness and despair, giving her advises in life,… Ultear truly missed conversing with the white demon and also… she missed the nickname he gave her…

'What's wrong isn't you, what's wrong is this world. Don't force yourself to be strong, just be your real self. That way, you can feel what you couldn't.' That's the last words she heard from the white demon before never meeting him again. She had tried to break him out of his prison but the security of it was too strong for her and her teammates to do anything. Never had she thought that she would be meeting him again and in a situation like this no less. Ultear felt some strange feelings built up in her chest but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. From what she knew, she wanted to talk to him again, wanted to hear his words of wisdom again and… wanted to be cared about… by him…

*Roar*

Ultear looked up to see a blue dragon flying across the sky, dropping eggs along its way, creating a small army of little dragons. Hearing the roar, the white demon looked up with impassive eyes, his face blank with little to no emotions.

"Shut up, you little dragon, you are interrupting my conversation with Time Girl." The white demon said. There was a little annoyance in his voice at the dragon for daring to interrupt his little conversation with Ultear. His answer came from the form of a lot of eggs and a loud roar. The white demon sighed before he pointed his palm upward, aiming at the flying dragon.

"If that's your answer… Be gone, little dragon… Shinra Tensei…" With that, a huge blast of invisible power shot out from his palm, flying straight to the blue dragon. On the ground, Ultear could feel the force behind that blast. It was powerful, extremely powerful. Just by casting it, the white demon had created a large crater underneath his feet and causing strong winds all around the area.

'Incredible. That's the power of Zeref's Demon?' Ultear asked herself in shock and amazement. He had blasted the blue dragon and all of its eggs away with just one single spell and he didn't look like he was trying too. Such incredible power…

All around the battlefield, the army of small little dragon stopped and shut down like they had lost their power. They had lost their mother to supply them power and giving them order… Just by blasting Motherglare away, the newly arrived white demon had changed the tide of this battle.

The white demon continued gazing at the sky, where a shining star had just formed courtesy of the blasted away dragon before his attention was shifted to Ultear again. The two stared at each other and the Time Mage blushed. His eyes, as unnerving as they were, were quite beautiful to say the least, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by those eyes which also held some warm feelings in them.

"You do realize that by destroying the Eclipse Gate, all of this will stop right?" The white demon said after a moment and Ultear widened her eyes. How could she miss it? Those Dragons and even Future Rogue all came from Eclipse Gate, if by somehow, the gate was destroyed, they would disappear since it was the only reason they could come here from the future. The Gate had a link connected the future and the present together, allowing beings of these two timelines access to go between them. Though, beings of the past couldn't exist in the future and so did the other way. That's why the Gate also supplied magical power to those beings, enhancing the link between the present and the future, momentarily allowed them to exist in different timelines.

By destroying the Gate, the link would be broken. Without that link, there would be no way Future Rogue and those Dragons could exist and then, they would disappear.

A smile made its way to Ultear's beautiful face and the Time Mage stood up almost instantly, looking at the white demon with happiness evident in her eyes, her past thought of sacrificing herself to save the world forgotten. But even if she used Last Age, she would just reverse the world for 1 minute if what the white demon said was true. Even if she believed in miracle and all, 1 minute could hardly make any change.

"Tell me the location of the Gate, I'll destroy it before anything happen…" The white demon said as he opened his palm. Slowly but surely, a pitch black orb was formed in his palm. Ultear couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the black ball of… energy? She couldn't feel any power coming from the ball and she is a very skill in sensing. That must say something. The ball didn't hold any power or just too small to be sensed which she doubted or the ball was made from some different kind of power and not Ethernano like any other spells. Snapping out of her thought about the strange, black orb, Ultear pointed to the direction of the Eclipse Gate somewhere in the North of Crocus. The white demon looked at the direction Ultear pointed to and pulled his hand back. He took a throwing stance and closed his eyes. The wind seemed to swirl around his hand before his eyes snapped opened and with a mighty throw, the black ball flew straight toward the direction Ultear pointed to.

The pitch black orb flew straight and fast, completely destroyed anything in its way as it flew to its destined target.

Just in front of the Royal Palace of Crocus was the Eclipse Gate. Standing around were soldiers, Lucy Heartfillia, Princess Hisui and Ex-Sabertooth mage Yukino. The three girls were thinking up plan to stop the whole fiasco but the only way they could think of was destroying the Gate which according to Princess Hisui was near to impossible. The Eclipse Gate was made of the most durable metal in the world and also immune to all kind of magic. Disappointment evident in the eyes of every mages and soldier gathered in front of the Eclipse Gate at the answer of Princess Hisui, but before anything could happen, the sound of wind could be heard causing everyone presented to looked at the source of the noise. Flying to Eclipse Gate with high speed was a pitch black orb with wind swirling around it like a tornado.

"That is…" Lucy looked on in amazement as the orb flew straight to the Eclipse Gate and…

Nothing happened at first and Princess Hisui sighed

"As I said, the Gate was made to withstand all kind of magic and-" Before she could say anything, her eyes widened as she looked at the Gate. The black orb had somehow, fused itself with the Gate, creating a plate size black marking on it and from there, black dusts could be seen flying out of it. The strange black marking widened and widened before it completely covered the Eclipse Gate, and slowly but surely, the now blackened gate melted. The whole process took less than 30 seconds and the gate was no longer existed.

"The Eclipse Gate was…" Lucy began in amazement and shock before a huge smile came to her face.

"…Destroyed…" Princess Hisui said in disbelief but she was more than happy to see the Gate destroyed. It brought nothing but destruction to this world after all. All round Crocus, beings came from future was beginning to disappear. Future Rogue, Atlas Flame, The Currently Unknown Whereabouts Motherglare and all others dragons were beginning to disappear.

The Future was protected…

Back to where the white demon and Ultear were, the Time Mage was looking around, seeing golden dusts flying here and there, indicating the slowly disappearance of those beings came from the future. Tears could be seen building up in her eyes as she looked up at the sky above. She felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She felt so happy and… peaceful…

The battle had stopped but the damage it had done to Crocus would be there for a while. The smile on Ultear's face fell a bit. How could they live in a destroyed city? How much money would be spent on repairing this capital? How long would it take for Crocus to return to its former glory? Ultear closed her eyes and kneel down like she was praying again. Magical power swirled around her body and the entire Crocus shook. She gritted her teeth in pain but continued nonetheless.

Again, the white demon walked up to her before placing one hand on her shoulder. He had no intentions of stopping Ultear from doing what she was about to do. Instead, he would support her this time. There would be no good if he just let Ultear deplete her magical reserve to repair Crocus. Because of his position which is behind Ultear, he could see the faint smile on her face when she felt his magical power ran into her. His power, while extremely powerful, it wasn't as dark and evil as she thought. It was kinda strange to see a demon possessing such warming and peaceful magical power. The Time Mage couldn't stop a blush from coming to her face at feeling the strange sensation of having someone else's power mixing with her power… But… She like that feeling…

Crocus was shining. Every building was shining as they were repaired by Ultear's magic – Ark of Time. Originally, she didn't have that much power to repair the entire Crocus, but with her white demon friend here and his magnificent power inside her, nothing is impossible. Talking about that, she didn't know his name except what people used to call him and how he broke out of that prison. She would ask him later… and if things went well… maybe… she would go with him

It didn't take Ultear too long to return Crocus to its former glory and by the end of the whole process, she didn't even sweat. Her demon companion had supply all the power needed to repaired Crocus, she just casted the spell. And even after using that much power, he still looked perfectly fine which made her wonder how powerful he really is.

All around Crocus, mages from various guilds just looked on in amazement as Crocus returned to normal with the help of Ultear. Meredy shed a tear at seeing the capital being repaired. How could her mother have that much power? What if she went over her limit to do this? Jellal also looked down at the ground. The Time Mage had cleared his name in front of Milianna by telling her that she was the one to manipulating him in the first place and now, she was trying to undo the damage that was caused by the devastating battle…

Gray looked around and smiled, there was only one person could do this...

Back to Ultear, the Time Mage smiled happily and stood up, the white demon just behind her, his eyes closed and his face still impassive. A blush came to Ultear's face and she turned around, without another warning, she hugged the white demon making his eyes widened a little.

"Thank you…" Ultear whispered and hugged him tighter, the white demon could feel his chest getting wet because of her tears, so based on what his creator had said when talking to him about boy and girl, he patted her back awkwardly with one hand while the other hand went down to her hip before… groping her nice ass. The sudden bold action made Ultear's eyes widened before she pushed the white demon away with a huge blush on herface.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?" Ultear stuttered out her question in embarrassment, looking at the ground to avoid the white demon's gaze. That was too sudden and even if she liked him, it was still too fast and too soon to do anything like that! As for the white demon, he just tilted his head to a side, his face impassive with little to no emotions.

"…Hug you...comfort you…" He answered and Ultear blushed even more. He cared for her. Calming herself down a little, the Time Mage turned her back to him, the blush still on her face.

"…What is your name?" She asked, wanting to know more about her boyfri- (cough) friend.

"…Zeref's Demon, the Rikudo Majin, Code name: B.E.G.I.N, commonly known as Shiroyasha. Name… Naruto…"

 ** _-Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Feel Free people!_**

 ** _-Please Support this poor, new writer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm here with Chapter 2, minna-san. I have received some question about this story so here will be my answers.**_

 _ **-First: Why Gray isn't dead yet?**_

 _ **= When Naruto arrived, he had blasted Motherglare away. That action had cause all the small dragon to be forcefully shut down thus prevent all the killing from happening.**_

 _ **-What is the meaning of B.E.G.I.N.?**_

 ** _= Ultear will ask it later and Naruto will answer it. The meaning of B.E.G.I.N. will affect this story more than you think, especially during Avatar Arc and after that._**

 ** _-The conversation between Ultear and Naruto might be a bit bad, but hope you can let it slide... I'm not that good when writing Asking and Questioning moment._**

 ** _-Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

 _ **Chapter 2: Companion**_

"…What is your name?" She asked, wanting to know more about her boyfri- (cough) friend.

"…Zeref's Demon, the Rikudo Majin, code B.E.G.I.N, commonly known as Shiroyasha. Name… Naruto…" The white demon answered truthfully, seeing no problem telling her his real name. Ultear smiled and repeated the name to herself before turning around to face him.

"…Fishcake…" She called, expecting the white demon to at least shown her some emotions but to her surprise and disappointment, he just turned around and walked away, completely ignored her. Ultear pouted cutely before running after him, the man who had saved her live…

The two walked in silence under the night sky of Crocus. The capital had been restored but there weren't any people inside since they had been moved to local areas to avoid danger. Ultear secretly glanced at the white demon walking beside her and blushed, remembering his magical power running inside her a moment ago. That didn't go unnoticed by Naruto though

"…Why are you following me, Time Girl? I remembered you told me about your daughter… Return to her…" Naruto asked after some minutes of walking. His destination was extremely dangerous even with a mage as strong as Ultear, he couldn't risk bringing her there and regretted it later when seeing her corpse. While he didn't show it on the outside, Naruto cared for the Time Mage deeply, about 7 years ago, when the girl visited him in his prison, it was the first time he had seen human again after 100 years of being imprisoned. Even at that time, Ultear saw him as nothing more than a source of information to find his creator, Zeref, Naruto still was thankful for her constant visits back then. And so, Naruto considers Ultear Milkovich as his first ever human friend beside HER.

Back to the situation at hand, the Time Mage looked a little surprised at hearing that. The Time Mage seriously didn't think that the legendary white demon would remember those small talks after all these years, but she was more than happy to answer his question.

"She is my adoptive daughter, Meredy and currently, she is with Jellal. There is nothing to be worried about. That girl is strong enough to take care of herself." The Time Mage answered and continued walking with the white demon to the gate of Crocus. She had left a letter behind for Meredy, placing it on a table inside their hideout for the girl to read before beginning her plan of using Last Age to save the world. The letter had said she would be gone for a while to find peace with herself so she guessed the pink hair girl would accept that reason and wouldn't use THAT to find her.

Because of the whole Eclipse Plan earlier, there was no one guarding the gate right now thus giving them the perfect opportunity to sneak out without anyone's knowing.

"That doesn't explain why you are following me, Time Girl. I'm a Demon, you should fear me and stay away from me…" Naruto stopped and asked Ultear again, his purple pattern eyes stared straight into her charcoals ones intently. His face showed no emotions as he stared into the very soul of the mortal girl shorter than him, demanding a truthful answer.

Ultear blushed because of their closeness and averted her eyes to the ground to avoid looking into his unnerving yet beautiful eyes. A pale, white hand gently raised her head up and once again, she was looking straight into those eyes. Her blush increased more when the white demon closed their distance and was now holding her in his strong arms. She could feel her breasts brushed against his bare chest, she could feel his hand moved from her chin to her shoulder and down to her hip. Unconsciously, Ultear closed her eyes and leaned onto his body, enjoying the feeling of being embraced by this demon- no this man. She could felt his hand on her head but paid it no mind in order to enjoy the warm Naruto was radiating.

As for the white demon, he could clearly see the life of the woman in his arms with one of the many abilities his eyes had. He could see her life, her past and her memory flashed before his eyes like a movie, from when she was an innocent child to this day, when she was preparing to sacrifice her life in order to help those mages protecting the future, thinking that by doing that, she could finally feel at peace with herself, her guilty past would be forgiven and the soul of her mother would be proud of her.

'Ur Milkovich, a strong and honorable mage who had sacrificed herself to seal Deliora… I would save that information for later.' Naruto thought as she gained some memories about the mother of Ultear. It's quite interesting to see the mother and daughter couple with so much likeness. Sacrificing their lives to save some pitiful humans and mage… So beautiful, so honorable… yet, so stupid.

Ultear's heart beat faster and her blush increased when she felt his hot breath on her cheeks. Her mind was going haywire with all the scenarios showing what the white demon would do to her but before anything could happen, before she could let herself be engulfed in her own fantasy, a strong, emotionless voice had snapped her out of her trance.

"…What a strange woman…" Naruto whispered in Ultear's ears before gently releasing her. The Time Mage looked a little disappointed but the blush on her face hadn't gone yet.

"No normal mortal, men and women alike would let me be this close to them, and yet, you let me embrace you without hesitation or fear… You are strange, Time Girl…" Naruto said emotionlessly, his face as blank as always.

"…But I like you…" The white demon said and turned around before walking away without a care in the world, leaving a blushing and stuttering mess which was Ultear Milkovich behind.

Surprised by his sudden bold action… again, the Time Mage could only blush and stutter nonsense to no one in particular. How could he say that he liked someone that easily? Did he even know what he had just said? Did he know how important it is to her? Did he know that she-

"Oy, what are you doing? Talking to a ghost? Hurry, we are leaving Crocus tonight…" Naruto said from afar, breaking Ultear out of her thought. Looking up, the Time Mage smiled and ran to his side, the blush still on her face when she thought about his words. She didn't know what Naruto mean by telling her that he liked her since being a demon, he might have different culture and moral than human. Nonetheless, she still liked it.

And with that, the legendary white demon and the time mage set out together on a journey which would change the fate of the both of them and the world. Would it lead to destruction or to something great… only time could answer that question…

A day had passed since Ultear and Naruto left Crocus without any trouble. After travelling at their top speed nonstop for all night, The Time Mage had convinced her companion to stop for a rest and he gladly ( she didn't sure since he always had that Poker face on ) agreed. While a demon with immense strength like him didn't have any trouble travelling like that, she is still a human and a girl no less even if she is a mage. Beside, they had already out of Crocus's border.

Sitting under the shade of a large tree, enjoying the cool breezes and the peaceful atmosphere was Ultear Milkovich. The Time Mage was drinking some fresh water Naruto had brought from a nearby lake while occasionally looking at her demon companion. Naruto was sitting beside her with his back leaned onto the tree behind them and his eyes closed, his face impassive as always.

'He looks so peaceful and normal right now…' Ultear mused and smiled gently to herself at that. He is a demon, there is no doubt about that, but somehow, he is also human. Unlike some demons she had met in Tartarus, Naruto didn't have with him that kind of death aura and also didn't look down on human. He might talk trash about others like 'This world is pitiful', 'Humans are so fragile and weak…' but she knew he is still better than those demons in that guild.

A genius idea came to her mind as she looked at Naruto's hand on the ground… pretty near hers too. Ultear couldn't help but blush a little before mustering up some courageous to do what she had thought earlier. As silently and sneakily as possible, The Time Mage moved her hand towards the hand of her demon companion and held it in her hand. Her blush increased as she looked his stone hard hand which was being held by her delicate one. She could feel her heart beat faster and also… warmth

"What are you doing, Time Girl?" Naruto suddenly asked and immediately, Ultear retracted her hand with lightning speed, her face as red as a tomato and smoke could be seen blown out of her ears.

"N-N-N-N-NOTHING!" Ultear practically shouted after some stuttering, the blush on her face hadn't subsided yet. Normally, she is calm and collected, especially after the fall of Grimmore Heart, but being with Naruto is so different. She wanted to be with him, wanted to be closed to him even though they just barely knew each other. To her, Naruto was the one to guide her to the path of light and righteousness, make her realize that her fantasy dream wouldn't become real, tell her to let go of the past and aim for a better future. Her battle with Gray just made her realize that her mother didn't abandon her like she had thought and so with her grudges gone, she began to remember his words and could only think how right they were.

If not for Naruto, she wouldn't live to this day or at least, wouldn't be the Ultear Milkovich she was today.

About Naruto… she didn't know a single thing about him aside from him being a demon created by Zeref and his name. Maybe, she should ask Naruto about it seeing that the white demon was quite… relaxed and opened to her... And it was the only topic she could think up at the moment to continue their little conversation and also to cease the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Anou… Naruto-kun. I have always been curious about how did you break out of that prison? Last time I checked, they have more than 10000 soldiers and mages watching all days and nights. Did you… kill them?" Ultear asked seriously, waiting for her answer to come. Soon enough, Naruto opened his eyes slowly and held out his hand. A strange, black orb, not unlike the one he had used to destroy The Eclipse Gate the day before, was formed.

"This is **Gudoudama** , my **Curse**. Casting a spell through it, and it will become a **Curse.** A **Curse** can't be null by normal magic. I just used a massive sleeping spell on that prison and walked out." Naruto explained and showed Ultear the pitch black orb. The Time Mage wanted to touch it but Naruto stopped her before anything could happen. If she didn't know how to handle **Curse Power** , touching the orb would cause her pain and some internal damage.

"…What is **Curse Power** , Naruto-kun?" Ultear asked, curious about what this power is all about. Even with all the knowledge she had acquired during her time in Hades's ship, never once had she heard about this kind of power. If she wanted to know more about Naruto, she needed to know about his power first.

 **"** Curse Power is the type of power we Etherious use. It's different and similar to Magic at the same time. Many hundreds of years ago, **The One Magic** developed into many different kinds of Magic, however during that period of development and expansion, E.N.D. discovered a different route that Magic could take and thus created Curses. With its power rooted in the negative emotions set forth by humans such as greed, envy and hatred." Ultear nodded, if that was the case, then **Curse** is the exact opposite of **Magic** and so, capable of doing things **Magic** couldn't. For example, destroying the Eclipse Gate…

"Etherious is a race of Demon created by Zeref and by far, E.N.D. is the strongest demon at his peck but it was sealed a long time ago by its own Master because of some unknown reasons." Ultear voice her opinion about the matter and looked at Naruto with curious eyes before asking him the question that had been occupying her mind ever since she knew his Code Name.

"Is there some meanings to your Code name, Naruto. BEGIN is the exact opposite of END and it also is your Code…"

"You are asking for too much info here, Time Girl…" Naruto said causing Ultear to widen her eyes, thinking that she had asked something sensitive to the white demon and quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize. I'm just wondering why you are so interested…" Naruto said, looking straight ahead, where a beautiful lake was located by the hand of Mother Nature. Ultear followed his eyes to the beautiful lake and the scenery immediately calmed her down. A smile came to her face as she shielded her eyes from the evening light that was reflected by the water. The question Naruto asked her a moment ago repeated itself in her mind.

"…I want to know more about you, Naruto-kun… I… wanted to be your friend…" The Time Mage told him honestly. Naruto looked at her, his face still impassive but his eyes clearly softened.

"I was created to counter E.N.D. if somehow, that Demon lost control of himself. B.E.G.I.N isn't only the opposite of E.N.D. though. I'm the first creation of the new generation of Etherious that is capable of using both **Curse** and **Magic** , the Balanced Etherious. My code name in full meaning is…"

"Balanced Etherious Generation Initiator Naruto."

 **End Chapter 2**

 **-Somebody ask for a harem and I will make it, though just Ultear and Sayla is a bit... small. Here is the list of some character I'm ABLE to write their story with Naruto. Vote for them and I'll consider. Only 2 can be selected.**

 **1/ Miverna**

 **2/ Angel (Sorano)**

 **3/ Hisui E.F**

 **4/ Juvia (If it happen, you must sacrifice Gray, made him the actual bad guy in Avatar Arc)**

 **5/ Meredy**

 **6/ Kyoka**

 **7/ Another New Generation Etherious ( OC )**

 **-That's all for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here again... This chapter took long, yes I know, but there were good reasons for this that I would like to tell you...**

 **1/ Originally, I planned to make Kagura appeared in this chapter, taking a quest to dish out the bandits around Iceburg and meet with Naruto and Ultear. But when I thought about the time line, there was only just 1 day after the Grand Magic Games and they were probably celebrating so, I had to delete and rewrite from the start.**

 **2/ After the reason above, I planned to make the OC Etherious appear but... it was still too soon and I planned to make you play a games that would involved a lot with this new Etherious Girl.**

 **3/ In the end, it was just Ultear and Naruto and then, words didn't come to my mind (-_-)**

 **= That's why this chapter took so long but was so short... Though next chapter would be better...**

 **-Honestly, I had planned to make this story a harem from the start and after the vote, this is the answer.**

 **-Ultear Milkovich**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Minerva Orland**

 **-Meredy Milkovich**

 **-Hisui**

 **-OC Etherious - S.E.A.D.S = This girl need to be in the group as the mood maker and also a huge help in Naruto's fight with E.N.D.**

 **Chapter 3: Chimera Head**

"I was created to counter E.N.D. if somehow, that Demon lost control of himself. B.E.G.I.N isn't only the opposite of E.N.D. though. I'm the first creation of the new Generation Etherious that is capable of using both **Curse** and **Magic** , the Balanced Etherious. My code name in full meaning is…"

"Balanced Etherious Generation Initiator Naruto." Ultear gulped. The fact of having more demons roaming around Earthland really scared her to no end. Who know what the Strongest Dark Mage of all time was planning to do? According to Hades's investigation on Tartarus, just the power of the Kyuukimon is enough to bring forth the destruction of Fiore and here, sitting beside her, was a demon with enough power to blast away Motherglare with just a single spell. With an army full of powerful demons, she hoped that Zeref wouldn't plan to conquer the world, because if it happened, humans wouldn't stand a single chance against him.

"Hurry, we need to go to the next town if you don't want to sleep on the ground tonight." Naruto said, snapping Ultear out of her thought. The Time Mage decided to let the problem slide for now and quickly followed her companion but stopped after a few steps.

"Anou, Naruto-kun? You plan to just walk into the next town in that appearance?" She asked, stopping Naruto in his track. The White Demon looked back with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. His purple pattern eyes glowed a little.

"You have a problem with my Etherious form?"

"Not that I have a problem with it. It's just that you will catch quite an amount of attention with your strange appearance." Ultear said quickly with her hands put up in surrender and a nervous smile on her face, not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side. The White Demon looked at his white hand before he frowned. He is an Etherious created by Zeref and so, he is proud to be in his real form but what Ultear said was true. Humans had already been aware of the existence of Zeref's demons but they didn't know he and his fellow Etherious could take either their real form or human form. If he just walked into their town like this, they would surely try to capture him for information and all, not that they could, but if possible, he wanted to avoid violence and senseless killings.

"…You have a point, Time Girl. Then, for the time being, I'll take on my human form…" As for Ultear, she didn't have a clue about what her companion had just said. What is Etherious form b y the way? At first, she just wanted him to cast a Transformation Spell on himself to avoid suspicious, but if he could freely change his appearance, then there was no need for it. The Time Mage stood there, looking at the glowing figure of Naruto before she blushed at his new appearance.

Standing there was her demon companion, looked completely human with spiky blond hair and …purple pattern eyes, guessed something never changed. His horns were nowhere to be seen and his white skin was now slightly tan. Though, something new also appeared. On his cheeks, she could see some sort of whisker marks and could only giggle cutely at seeing how well it suited him. Overall, Naruto looked like a human now. Her eyes travelled down to his nice tone, slender, bare body and-

The Time Mage blushed bright red and steam could be seen blowing out of her ears, her brain was overloaded with images of her and Naruto doing things together. Her face took a red shade that could rival the hair color of her friend, Erza Scarlet while her eyes were swirling around. She stuttered out some nonsense which made Naruto looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

Somehow, during his transformation, the White Demon had lost his kimono and was standing in front of Ultear, completely nude. While he had no problem with it, the same couldn't be said for her. While on the outside, she looked like a matured and experienced woman, but in truth, she is STILL a VIRGIN!

While she was still in Grimmore Heart, her only goal was to become stronger to accomplish her goal. At that time, Zeref was her idol and she loved him dearly, so it's obvious that she refused every proposition back then. And ever since the fall of Grimmore Heart, she had been feeling something strange towards a certain demon she had met in the past and couldn't bring herself to other man, her self-loathing because of her guilty past didn't help much either.

And so, it had resulted in a very innocence Ultear facing a completely nude Naruto with a very flustered expression. In a situation like this, like every innocence woman in the world, Ultear Milkovich did the only thing she could think up at that moment….

"H-H-H-HE-HENTAI!"

*SLAP*

Naruto and Ultear were walking together… though the Time Mage was keeping some distance with her companion by walking a few steps behind him. A blush could be seen evident on her face. After that little incident, Naruto had created a **Gudoudama** and morphed it into a black Kimono not different from the one he had in his Etherious form to wear. A red hand printed on his impassive face as he walked further into the forest with Ultear followed a few steps behind.

*WHOOSH*

As fast as the wind itself, several magical imbued arrows flew straight at Naruto and Ultear, aiming at either's vital points.

Not even batting an eyelash, Naruto caught three glowing arrows with his right hand, holding one with two fingers and caught the one after that with his teeth. He didn't need to look behind to see how his companion was doing. Ultear is a strong mage, those arrows wouldn't even touch her, talk about hurt her.

Just like Naruto had thought, the Time Mage had used her Arc of Time to make the arrows flew at her rot away before they could touch her. Her flustered face had turned serious as she gazed at the bush not far away from them. Sure enough, there were several figures hid behind it. Taking out her teal orb from her dimensional store, Ultear let it levitated in the air before, in a swift movement, she blasted it forward, intended to knock out her attackers.

" **Arc of Time: Flash Forward** " Numerous copies of her orb appeared in the air and flew at their designated target swiftly. Several small impacts and explosion later, smoke, dusts and debris flew everywhere. Ultear retrieved her orb and made it disappear before slowly walking towards the direction of her attackers with Naruto.

Lying on the ground, beaten with various bruises on their bodies were six mans in tattered cloths, next to them were weapons ranging from short swords to spears and crossbows. They were bandits for sure and they had just tried to kill them to take their money, unfortunately, they chose the wrong opponents this time.

"They were just normal bandits…"

"Just on the outside. They were Dark Mages..."

"What do you mean?" The Time Mage asked, surprised, as she walked to her companion, who was examining the arrows he had caught earlier with a focused face. Catching one thrown at her, Ultear looked at the arrowhead, and sure enough, there was the symbol of Wyvern Wings carved on it. A snake-like creature with two dragon-like wings folded together hiding its body.

"Wyvern Wings… a large, uprising Dark Guild in Iceburg. Its main target remained a mystery but lately, there has been rumored about several missing incidents in this local area. Probably because of these guys…" Ultear explained and sighed. She, Jellal and Meredy had been too busy because of the whole Eclipse Plan to deal with those guys, and now, she was on a journey with Naruto...

Bandits, Dark Mages,… these guys were the main cause of the current economic depression state of Iceburg. Merchants always got ambush when traveling to Iceburg thus preventing others country from trading with it. Based from little information Ultear had gathered before, her homeland was in a state of Economic Depression which led to famine and many other things. The Time Mage narrowed her eyes, she needed to deal with that Wyvern Wings to stop this…

"…Hurry, Time Girl, the sun is setting…" Hearing the voice of her companion, Ultear stood up and ran to Naruto's side, walking with him to their next destination.

The sky was dark and the moon was full tonight. Naruto and Ultear had arrived at Iceburg after some more hours of traveling across the snowy land full of people lying on the ground, starving to death. No foods, no money, no business, Wyvern Wings had turned this peaceful land into a living hell with their actions.

Ultear gritted her teeth as she shifted on her bed. It had been about 20 years since she last saw her homeland and surely, what she expected after all those years wasn't this. She didn't have that much connection in this land but it was still her homeland, the place she was born in and the place where she had many fond memories with her mother.

Ultear rolled out of her bed, her large white long sleeve shirt was just barely buttoned up to cover her voluptuous body. She couldn't sleep, and she doubted she would get any even if she lied there all night. If so, why would she just lied there doing nothing while there were something she needed to do? Something that would atone for her sins in the past and also helped her homeland…

'Wyvern Wings…' Ultear thought about the culprits behind the current state of her homeland while slowly changing into her battle outfit. She had sensed a large magical signature on the way here with Naruto. No doubt that was Wyvern Wings's HQ.

With her boots done, Ultear took out her teal orb and let it levitate around her, her eyes full of determination and her face serious. Jumping out of her room's window, Ultear looked at the full moon shining on the sky. It wasn't the red moon the day before, it was just a normal moon radiating soft, comfortable light. A smile made its way to her face as she thought about her companion….

'No, now isn't the time for this…' She shook her head and hopped from roof to roof, her destination was already set.

Wyvern Wings.

 **End Chapter 3: Wyvern Wings**

 **-Sorry for the short chapter and probably not good as the others two, but next will be better.**

 **-Ultear's power will be enhanced by adding some more skill and tactics so you guys will be more than surprised when seeing her fair against Wyvern Wings.**

 **-The New Character that didn't appear yet is S.E.A.D.S How about a little game? Try to figure the full meaning of this code.**

 **-She will appear when Naruto was about to arrive at Tartarus or so and each chapter, I will give you guys and girls a hint so it will be easier. The winner is the first one to review the correct answer. The winner can make a request about this story like: Adding member to Naruto's group, writing a new arc, or something like that...**

 **= S.E.A.D.S = S * * * * * *. Etherious. A * * * * * * * * *. D * * * * * * * *. Selena.**

 **= First hint: This girl can use dragon slayer magic although she isn't a real dragon slayer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, though I'm not dead yet, people.**

 **I've found out the winner of the last game, I will PM him/her to ask for the request later. Seriously, how could he/she figure it out?**

 **This chapter might be a bit bad so... sorry first then**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 4: Selena**

"This is the place huh?" Ultear said to herself as she stared at the two-story tall building in front of her. Following the biggest source of magic she could sense, she had stumbled into this building which, no doubt, was the HQ of Wyvern Wings. They built it out of stones in the middle of the forest and had various large trees around it to hide them from view. If she wasn't skill in sensing, she would have missed it completely if just searching by eyes alone.

Standing on a big branch of a nearby tree, the Time Mage examined the guildhall before her carefully. Even from there, she could hear snoring coming from the inside. No doubt all of them had fallen asleep. Deciding to finish this fast, Ultear gathered her magical energy in her hand and jumped down.

Her charcoal eyes didn't hold any emotions in them and her face was impassive. She knew she was about to kill a lot of people with this technique, but she was sure that she wouldn't regret it later. She might be hesitating about killing Rogue back in Crocus, but that was because the Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't do anything wrong, that was his future self who did the wrong things. About these people though… they were beyond redemption, turning a once peaceful and lively land into a living hell, death was what they deserved.

 **"Ice Make: Excalibur!"** Ultear shouted as she slammed her hand onto the ground below the moment she landed. Immediately, the earth shook and a moment later, a giant ice spike bigger than the guildhall of Wyvern Wings protruded from the ground just below the building and pierced through it without any trouble, completely annihilated it. The tip of the ice spike shining in the white sky with a bit of blood on it, indicating that her self-tasked mission had been completed.

The moment Ultear stood up, the ice spike cracked and exploded into million upon million snowflakes, showing the reason it was called **Excalibur**. The snowflakes shining in the night like the starry sky above while the Sword of Promised Victory – Excalibur made of ice stood proudly on top of what remained of Wyvern Wings's HQ, imbedded into the ground.

The Time Mage walked away, wanting to finally get some sleep after finishing this. But things weren't as easy as she thought. Instinct kicked in, causing Ultear to flip back just in time to avoid being stabbed by a large earth spike, though her cloak wasn't that lucky, it had been shredded into tears. Just a moment slower and she would never see tomorrow again. A bead of sweat rolled down on her face, darting her eyes left and right, trying to find her attacker, a pair of red eyes shining in the night caught her attention.

 **"Ice Make: Shield."**

*Cleng*

The sound of metal meeting metal resounding in the area as Ultear summoned her sword just in time to parry a slash coming for her head. Her Ice Shield had been shattered by a large earth spike.

'A two on one fight…' Ultear thought to herself before deflecting another slash and flipped back to avoid being stabbed by another earth spike. Summoning another sword, The Time Mage looked at her enemies with impassive eyes, studying their features and moments while also thinking up a good strategy to help her in this situation.

"Jack… this woman seems tough…" A man with slicked back black hair and brown eyes said, in his hand was a big sword, longer than his entire body. The symbol of Wyvern Wings proudly printed on his forehead.

"Um… Jeck, BUT, before our strength, she is nothing…" Another man with slicked forward brown hair and black eyes said, he looked just like a carbon copy of the man before, his hands were placed on the ground. The symbol of Wyvern Wings was printed on his forehead.

Deciding to take the first action, Ultear rushed toward her enemies with impressive speed but had to jump sideway to avoid an earth spike.

*Cleng*

Using her twin sword, the Time Mage easily parried the large sword of the man called Jeck and in a swift moment, she completely deflected it. Intending to take down the man before her, Ultear twirled around, bring her twin sword down at his neck… only to miss her target completely when a hole suddenly appeared under his feet. Looking at the others brother, she thrown a sword at his direction causing him to jump away.

A glint caught her attention. Ultear looked up to see Jeck with his sword, she tried to sidestep it but her legs refused to move. She could feel something hard was holding her, making her unable to avoid the sword that would no doubt split her into two parts if connected.

*Splash*

Blood could be seen everywhere. On the grass, on her face, on her hand, on her cloths and… on her sword.

"H-How…" The man called Jeck whispered before he fell down, dead, a large cut coming from his right shoulder to his left hip had taken away his guilty life. Ultear looked on with impassive eyes before she turned to the others brother called Jack. He was looking on with wide eyes and mouth agape, unable to comprehend what had just happened. His magic wore off without his knowing, freeing Ultear in the process.

The Time Mage rushed toward her last enemy and slammed her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. Ice started to spread throughout his entire body and in a span of 3 seconds, he was frozen to death.

 **"Ice Make: Death Touch."** Ultear whispered the name of her technique after freezing her enemy to death. While the basic of Ice Make magic was freezing, it was very hard to freeze a living people to death by just a touch since they could easily push her away or cast a resist spell, but after 7 years of strengthening and studying Ice Make magic, she had been able to do that. By freezing the heart or the head first, she had basically killed that person by either shutting down his brain or stopping his blood from being purified. Freezing a whole body was hard but freezing a heart or a brain only took her a second.

It was kill first then freeze second but… she guessed it was fine…

Furthermore, if the death of the first man didn't affect him that much, she wouldn't be able to freeze him. Using her Arc of Time through her eyes, Ultear had made the large sword rotten to the point it broke the moment she countered. Her sword easily broke it and cut down the man before he could understand what was happening. Because of the unexpected death of his brother, Jack had been so shocked that he didn't know he had stopped supplying magic to his Earth Bind, freeing Ultear in the process and causing him to follow his brother.

Ultear looked down in shame as she thought about what she had just done. Today, she had made another sin by destroying an entire guild. They were dark mage and they had caused many, many death but still…

"You are strong, human, I will give you that." A female voice said, snapping Ultear out of her guilty thought. She turned around to see a beautiful female with long silvery white hair and blood red eyes looking at her in amusement. She wore a long sleeve white shirt which wasn't fully buttoned up, giving a slight view to her pretty large breasts and blue jean with cut on her knees and thighs for easier movement. On her chest, just above her heart was the symbol of Wyvern Wings. Immediately, The Time Mage took out her teal orb, this woman was no joke. She could sense it inside her, her enormous magical energy… she was dangerous, extremely so.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Selena. More importantly… fight me, Mage." The now named Selena said and not a moment later, she disappeared. Ultear's eyes widened, she looked back, gathering magical power in her eyes, forming an Ice Shield just in time to block a punch sent her way by the white hair woman.

In the past, she could only use Ice Make magic with her hands, used them to mold and shape the ice into what she wanted. But, basing on how she used Arc of Time through her eyes, Ultear had successfully developed a way to do that. Imagination and Determination. First, she imagined the shape she wanted and then, projected it through her eyes. Instead of using her hands to supply magic to the technique, Ultear used her eyes instead. Her magical power would flow into the air through her eyes and then, condensed into the shape she had projected into the air before. The longer the distance is, the more magical power it takes and the longer it needs to be casted. That's why she only used it in emergency situation… like this…

Even if she didn't want it, looked like a fight was inevitable here… Ultear jumped back just as her Ice Shield broke, silently using **Arc of Time: Parallel Worlds** , she created multiple copies of her orb and let them levitating around her body. Landing on the ground, Selena placed one hand on her mouth and took a deep breath.

 **"HOUKOU!"** The white hair woman shouted as she released a torrent of silvery sky blue energy rushing toward Ultear at high speed. Despite being shocked at finding out her opponent is a dragon slayer since she doubted a God Slayer would use Houkou for their attack, Ultear still kept her calm. Using **Telekinesis** , The Time Mage rotated all the orbs around her, creating a barrier just in time to shield her from the breath of her opponent.

 **"Telekinesis: Aegis."** With the help of her technique, Ultear had completely stopped the attack, surprising Selena. Eyeing the white hair woman with her pink, impassive eyes, the Time Mage pointed her finger toward the direction of her opponent. Immediately, all of her orbs flew toward Selena.

 **"Telekinesis: Bumblebee."** Controlling the orbs with her finger, Ultear continued her assault on Selena, leaving the white hair woman no time to rest. Shattering some orbs with her fists, Selena jumped into the sky, a grin on her face as she stared down at her opponent.

 **"Yokugeki!"** She clapped her hand together, releasing an X-Shaped energy slash flying straight toward Ultear, destroying every orbs stood in its path. Seeing the attack, The Time Mage jumped back, gathering magic in her hand and slammed down.

 **"Ice Make: Excalibur."** With an exact timing, Ultear created a giant ice pillar with enough power to not only withstand the Yokugeki of Selena but also attacking her at the same time with its tip. In a show of high reflex and superb acrobatic, Selena twirled her body around the ice pillar, avoiding the tip used it as a springboard to fire off toward Ultear. The ice pillar exploded to reveal its true form, million upon million snowflakes appeared, hiding each other from view.

Summoning her twin sword, The Time Mage rushed toward her opponent, intending to strike her down for good. Selena grinned and gathered magic into her fist, making it glow sky blue, readied to knock out Ultear.

"Stop…" A quite, impassive voice said, catching the attention of the two combatants.

*Cleng*

It was Naruto, he was sitting between them with Gudoudama in hands, easily parrying both Ultear's sword and Selena's punch. The Time Mage looked surprised for a moment before retracting her swords, her opponent followed suit with a pout on her face.

"Naruto-kun…" Ultear called out with a smile on her face… though before she could say anything, Selena had already engulfed her companion in a hug with a big smile on her face.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" The white hair shouted as she hugged Naruto's head into her big breasts making a tick mark appear on Ultear's forehead.

"Release me, S.E.A.D.S…" Naruto said impassively making Selena pout but complied none the less. The blond walked up to Ultear and embraced her, surprising The Time Mage with his sudden action.

"She is my woman. Kill her and I will kill you, S.E.A.D.S." Ultear blushed bright red at hearing that. Just those words were more than enough to make her feel like the happiest woman in the world. She didn't know much about the feelings she was getting at the moment but that didn't mean she didn't like it. A small smile made its way to her face as she melted into Naruto's embrace. All of her exhaustion slowly disappeared as she did that.

"I was just testing her, Naruto-chan. Don't be so hard…" Selena said with a fake hurt expression on her face though it turn into serious a moment later. Picking out a paper from her breasts, she handed it to Naruto.

"Order from Zeref…"

 **End Chapter 4 - Selena**

 **Hope you guys and girls like it.**

 **Good, Bad, Suggestions, Questions or whatever, review to let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
